Percy, music legend
by Emily1213
Summary: Percy is just a regular guy at high school? Or is he? He is in fact a homeless boy who lives with his best friend Nico, with one dream music. So when percy and Nico start a band with Jason, and they are over heard by a director at a recording label. What will happen?


Me: do the disclaimer Nico.

Nico: no! For I am the ghost king an-

Me: shut up, I can make your life hades if you want me to?

Nico: *gulps* fine what's it again?

Me: emily1213 doesn't own percy jackson, though she wishes she does. Nor any of the songs in this. Boulevard of broken dreams and the a team.

Nico: you said it!

Me: did you forget what I told you, do you need me to open up your skull and repair your memory cell?

Nico: not the head?! It's too pretty to be ruined

Me: oh shut up. Just to the disclaimer already!

Nico: why?

Me: because I told you to

Nico: why should I do what you say

Me: because I'm your mother

Nico: ok emily1213 doesn't own percy jackson, though she wishes she does. Nor any of the songs in this boulevard of broken dreams and the a team. Wait? You aren't my mother

Me: that wasn't so hard was it? And maybe I am :D

Nico: D:

Percy

Before we start, I'm going to tell you a bit about my sorry self. You will probably stop reading either because it's too sad, or it's boring, or maybe you'll have something better to do. I don't know, but my story is not a pretty one. And I'm going to tell you a secret that I have never told anyone before ever. Only you'll know and not anyone else, not even my best friend. Nico. So, here's my introduction. My name is percy jackson, I'm 16, I'm an orphan, I have one friend, I'm crazy about music and now for my secret. Deep breaths percy, deep breaths. Okay. I was abused like proper abused not like no ice-cream for you tonight, it was more like: it hate you so I'm going to beat the shit out of you from dawn till dusk everyday of your worthless life because I want to. Ive never told anyone before, so you're quite lucky, actually thinking about it you're quite unfortunate. You're unfortunate that you're reading this and it's depressing and you're crying your eyes out over me. Sorry about that. But between you and me, who should be crying, you, who just has to know about it, or me, who actually went through it? Right. So man up, or woman up, or whatever and read about my life. So at the moment I'm getting ready for school...

I have three pairs of clothes, some jeans and a tee which are old and tattered, that I only wear if I really have to, like really really have no choice but to. Some shorts and a tee which have a few holes in, but not very noticeable, and finally my Armani jeans and tee. I know what you're thinking, how can a homeless kid get Armani jeans? Well I didn't steal them exactly, just found and kept them. I emptied half the bucket of water over my head, to clean myself then I shrugged on my holey outfit, grabbed my bag, brushed my teeth with my homemade toothpaste, tried in vain to comb my hair with my fingers and tried to wake Nico up, without him destroying another room of our house. well it's not exactly a house, more of a old abandoned bungalow, with half the house missing, since half of it collapsed, so we have two rooms. One bathroom and one bedroom, living room, kitchen and dining room, room."Nic, come on!" I said poking him "what the fu-?" Said Nico, lashing out at my hand which I quickly moved out of his reach "school nic come on! We'll be late!" I said franticly "fine" he grumbled and crawled out of his sleeping bag. And into the bathroom, he dumped the bucket on top of himself and put on his average outfit too. He took some of his special toothpaste and proceeded to brush his teeth. We have two different toothpastes, because I don't want his spit on my mouth, our toothpastes are spit, mixed with mint, mixed with a fruit of our choice, mine being blueberry, Nico's being blackberry. "Come on Perce, let's go! We might find a drummer!" said Nico walking out the door, I sighed locked he padlock. Pocketed the key and followed Nico through the woods and down the hill to school.

Nico

It was lunch and I was starving. We only had 2:50 between us. We usually had that each, and even then we could only scrape an apple and a sandwich. So we had to steal. Well it's not exactly stealing, it's more of trying to keep alive. Me and percy were stick thin. But percy had muscle. I didn't. Percy had a six pack. Which was quite impressive I on the other hand was no where close. I couldn't care less about pe, or whatever, but I did love music. So did percy. He was amazing. Not like oo look at him he's really good. More like why isn't he famous,why hasn't anyone heard him before? Why isn't he best palls with will. . And Jessie j and tom jones and etc. the main reason was he only ever let me hear him. He was modest. He has this notebook which he writes songs in, I've looked at the lyrics and they are filled with such sorrow. I know he had a bad past life but he didn't tell me much. I snapped back to reality. Diversion. "Ahhhhhhh" I screamed collapsing, everyone's head snapped to the side to look at me. the lady at the till rushed over to me she leant over me asking If I was alright. From the corner of my eye I could see percy grabbing food from the fridge. I smiled and sat up. "Yeh, I'm feeling better now" I smiled and jumped up. "Bye" and jogged off to sit by the tree. "What did you get me?" I asked percy "cheese sandwich, crisps, apple, chocolate" he said dumping them in my lap."thanks" I grinned. And we ate it all in about a minute. We were hungry, very hungry. "Come on nic, let's go" he said standing up. I followed him up and started to walk to the school. "Hey loser!" Came two voices, it was Luke, duke of douches and Annabeth bitch queen slut of the Barbies "just keep walking" percy mumbled "hey I'm talking to you jackson" Luke said stringing up to us "oh sorry, I thought you were talking to yourself." Percy answers and started to walk away but Luke caught his arm "don't play clever with me, you're nothing like I am" percy grimaced "thanks that means I'm not a insufferable douche-bag, first class jerk that thinks they're better then everyone because they're 'popular'" percy said putting quotation marks around popular then pushing past Luke, to get to pe. "God Luke is such a jerk" sighed percy as they were doing laps around the gym. "Yeh" I agreed. "Alright listen up! Today we will be doing bench ball. Captains, Luke and Nico" yelled coach and me and Luke went to the front. "Okay Nico you first" coach said "Perce" I said and Luke picked Annabeth, then Kate, tommy, Colin, Clarissa, graham, Thea, jake, penny, hope, Fred, Emma, eve, Laura, Ellie, polly, Lena, and callee joined our team. "Okay, Laura, on the bench" percy said. "GO!" Yelled coach, throwing the ball into the air. Luke caught it and thew it to kelli, who passed it to James who passed it to mark who passed to Annabeth, who dropped it. Percy picked it up, and thew it to Kate who passed it to Laura, who caught it, we were winning, and it was percy against Annabeth, Luke, Leah, Martin, peter, Sam, Jessie and Caitlin. At this stage the last person was allowed to basketball it. percy dodged, Luke ran past Leah, threw it ofer martins head and caught it on the other side, dodged peter, sodded Sam, sprited past Jessie and Caitlin, just Annabeth to go. He fainted to the side and she fell for it, he passed it to me, on the bench, I caught it. We had won. Afterwards Luke blamed their failure on Annabeth. Annabeth didn't want to brake up with him so she said she would give him what he wanted in the janitors cupboard. I hope to god the janitor wasn't in there. Last was music.

Percy.

I trudged out of gym, passing the cupboard,which the janitor opened and found Luke and Annabeth in a very embarrassing situation. I didn't look. I'm not a pedophile like Nico.

"Hey!" Said Nico indignantly "I said that out loud?" I asked "yes!" Nico cried, "opps, sorry man" I grinned at the expression on Nico's face.

Time skip. Like a few minuets

Nico

"Alright class! I want you to write a song, with music! It can be about anything, anyone or whatever! Go!" Shouted our over enthusiastic teacher, miss long. To be honest I wasn't very good at lyrics, but I wasn't bad. I decided to write about me and percy, and our life. I read over my first paragraph and sung it quietly to myself.

White lips, pale face

Breathing in snowflakes

Burnt lungs, sour taste

Light's gone, day's end

Struggling to pay rent

Long nights, strange men

I was fairly happy with it. I leant over to read Percy's. He had his notebook out and was writing out his first ever song, which was written when he was 13. Before he met me.

"It's not very good" mumbled percy modestly. "NOT VERY GOOD?" I yelled attracting attention "percy it's freakin' amazing!" I finished, slightly quieter. "Let me see Percus" the teacher cooed dodging the tables, making her way towards us. "Why, this is amazing! Will you perform it?" She asked. Percy shook his head "I bet he can't play it. It's too hard for him, or maybe he just can't sing" said Luke with jealously. "I wouldn't be bothered if he couldn't play this castellen. This is too hard, for me even. Can you play it dear?" Percy nodded "il perform." Said percy looking at the ground. The teacher clapped her hands and squealed like a nine year old. Percy went to the front and picked up his guitar. "I'm gonna film it. So everyone can see how crap he is!" Luke smiled gleefully. I smirked. He really didn't know what was about to hit him. Apparently none of the rest of the class did either, as they were all smirking at him. So percy began and every one was immediately intoxicated by the long haired boy sitting before them.

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone...

Everyone was sitting agape at percy. Luke had forgotten to press stop. Miss long was sat there drooling, like the rest of the girls. Percy smiled and made his way back to his seat. Many of the class not noticing he had moved. The silence was interrupted by the bell. Percy raced out the room and I followed

Percy

What was I thinking?! Now everyone is going to laugh at me. The look of shock of their faces. I didn't think i was that bad. I guess I was. "Hey hey hey kid!" Came a voice I turned round and Jason, who was a year above me. Also in Luke's and annabeths clique, he didn't look like he belonged and didn't want to be there. "Was that you playing in there?" He asked I nodded he gasped. "What?" I asked confused "are you like famous or something" he asked, I shook my head "are you in a band then?" He asked, he looked like an over excited fan girl. "No, but my mate wants to start one. But we need a drummer. I don't see why, I mean I'm not good.." I trailed off seeing the look on Jason's face. It had gone from silent scream to disbelief "not good? Not good? How can you say that man? You're better then, like anyone!" He finished "oh..." I said grinning sheepishly "hey Perce!" Came Nico's voice "hey nic" I said holding my hand up. "This is the person who wants to start a band" I said rolling my eyes. "Oh yeah, about that. Did you say you needed a drummer?" He asked bouncing up and down, like no man with self respect should do "erm, yeh we do." Nico said "well can I join? I play se drums" he said "yeh sure. You want to practice? Your house tonight?" Asked Nico "yeh sure, cool, I live at 13 olympus street! Gotta go! Se you tonight!" He said and raced off.


End file.
